Aldeshar
Aldeshar was a kingdom of the Free Years, founded in the years after the end of the Trolloc Wars. It rose out of the ruins of western Coremanda. During the Free Years Aldeshar was counted as one of the most powerful of the nations, and was the last to fall to Artur Hawkwing during the Consolidation. Aldeshar's territory lies within the modern borders of western Andor and Murandy. Geography Aldeshar stretched from the rivers Manetherendrelle and Arinelle northwards into Caralain Grass. Its eastern border was the extreme western edge of Braem Wood, running south roughly halfway between the rivers Storn and Cary to the Manetherendrelle. Its neighbors were Farashelle to the west, Shiota and Nerevan to the south, Caembarin to the east, and Dal Calain to the north. Aldeshar's capital is not known, although the city of Lugard may have existed at this time and, if so, lay within Aldeshar's territory. The town of Whitebridge also existed at this time, on the border with Farashelle. History Aldeshar is counted as one of the most militarily powerful of the kingdoms of the Free Years, alongside Basharande, Elsalam, Rhamdashar, Hamarea, and Caembarin. In Aldeshar was adversely affected by the Black Fever, like the rest of the Westlands. When the false Dragon Guaire Amalasan launched the War of the Second Dragon, Aldeshar sent armies against him, but these were defeated. Due to Aldeshar's military might, Amalasan chose not to launch a direct assault on the country. Instead, he seized Farashelle, Shiota, and Nerevan, effectively encircling the kingdom on three sides, and fermented internal dissent within Aldeshar while he turned his attentions to seizing the city of Tear, in Moreina. Amalasan was captured by Artur Hawkwing, the King of Shandalle, and the war ended, but Aldeshar decided to support efforts to unseat Hawkwing the following year. Although the nations seem to have feared any one ruler becoming too powerful and influential following what happened with Amalasan, it also appears that the Aes Sedai may have played a part, with the Amyrlin Seat, Bonwhin Meraighdin, pursuing a personal vendetta against Hawkwing. Aldeshar supported Caembarin's war effort against Hawkwing in FY 944 during the start of what became known as the Consolidation, but was unable to defeat Hawkwing. In , Aldeshar was invaded by Hawkwing's forces and King Joal Ramedar was compelled to surrender. Blaming Ramedar for the poisoning of his wife Amaline Paendrag Tagora and three children two years earlier, Hawkwing had him executed. He dispersed the people of Aldeshar to all points of the Empire and seized the land, riches, and assets of the nobles and merchants. Hawkwing's harsh treatment of Aldeshar in war had already compelled the departure of his Aes Sedai advisor, Chowin Tsao. Due to the moderating influence of Hawkwing's second wife, Tamika, whom he met after his ill-fated invasion of the Aiel Waste in , he repented his actions and restored the people of Aldeshar to their home, appointing Ramedar's daughter Endara Casalain as the Imperial Governor for the Province of Andor, which had been formed out of Aldeshar and Caembarin's territories. Upon Hawkwing's death in , Endara's daughter, Ishara Casalain, announced the founding of the sovereign kingdom of Andor, centered on the former capital of Caembarin, Caemlyn. Attempts were made to restore Aldeshar by other factions, but during the War of the Hundred Years Andor defeated these forces and expanded west to incorporate much of the former territories of Aldeshar and Farashelle within its borders, forming the largest of the modern kingdoms. In , Lady Katrine do Catalan a'Coralle and her army seized the city of Lugard and founded the kingdom of Murandy out of the territories of Aldeshar south of the Cumbar Hills. The modern rulers of Andor trace their lines of descent back to Ishara and Endara, and through them, the royal lineage of Aldeshar. es:Aldeshar Category:Nations of the Free Years Category:Historical nations